


Ya Got Trouble

by HolleringHawk65



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Slight Talia bashing (sorry!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian wants his parents to get back together again but Bruce has no intention of having that happen. He takes them to spend the weekend at Clark's but will that be enough for Damian to warm up to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ya Got Trouble

“I think that we should get out of Gotham for the weekend,” Bruce told Damian as the teenager read a book, his head on Titus’s stomach.

He looked over at him, eyebrow raised. “Get out of Gotham? Where would we go? Metropolis?” He returned to his book for a few moments, expecting his father to say something, but he didn’t. “Are you serious? What’s in Metropolis?”

“A friend. Just, pack a bag for a weekend.”

Damian sighed as he closed his book, probably a little more forceful than what the situation called for. “Fine. Clearly, I have to rearrange my weekend for you.”

Bruce stared at him for a moment. “Did you have plans that no one told me about?”

“No. But what if I had?”

“Then we would have waited until next weekend. You don’t though, so go pack your bag, Damian. _Now_.”

“Yes Father,” he grumbled, purposefully walking the long way to the door to avoid going any closer to him than possible.

* * *

“I’ll stay in the hotel room and you can go visit your friend,” Damian told Bruce as the man drove.

“We’re not getting a hotel room.”

“What? We’re staying at your… friend’s?”

“Yes. He’s been wanting to meet you for weeks.”

“You’ve been with someone for weeks and didn’t tell me?” The teenager looked out of the window, practically turned completely away from Bruce. “Thanks.”

“We haven’t really been together for weeks. We were friends when we were younger and recently got in touch again.”

“I see that Mother turned you gay.”

Bruce’s hold on the steering wheel tightened. “Damian. Your mother and I always had a strained relationship and she was very aware of the kinds of people who I had had relationships with in the past. How many times do I have to tell you?”

 _Until you stop trying to replace her_. He didn’t even need to meet his father’s “friend” before he started to plot how to get rid of _this_ one.

* * *

**  
  
**

The apartment door swung open to reveal a tall man with black hair, glasses, tan skin, and shoulders that looked like they would barely fit through the doorway.

“I was wondering if you two would make it in time for dinner! Come in, you must be as hungry as hippos.” He smiled at them as they walked in. “You must be Damian. Your father has told me so much about you that I feel like I already know you. I’m Clark Kent, reporter for the Daily Planet.”

Damian was not sure what kind of person he was expecting his father to be with this time but he was rather sure that he hadn’t thought it was going to be a man who was larger and with a much brighter personality than Bruce. It shocked him enough that he wasn’t able to come up with a snarky comment as fast as he usually did. It was, in his opinion, a rather bad way to start trying to get rid of his father’s new significant other.

“Damian Wayne,” he managed to say after a moment as he and Bruce walked through the door. He had only been able to take a single breath--one that led to the discovery of a strongly scented candle--before a white blur tackled him.

“Krypto!” Clark yelled as Bruce started laughing. “You were supposed to stay in the bedroom!”

It took Damian a minute to realize that it was a dog on top of him. The mutt started giving him kisses, practically coating the teenager’s face in slobber. He thought briefly--a second, at best--as to whether he should be made or not, but he was already laughing and petting the dog.

After a minute, Clark pulled Krypto off of him but Damian just sat up and started petting him again.

“I should go check on the dinner,” Clark said, disappearing to the small kitchen area.

“See? It’s not so bad,” Bruce pointed out to his son.

“If you told me that he had a dog I might not have been so...” he waved his hands.

“I love you, but you would have been.”

Damian could only shrug in response.

* * *

“So I thought that you and Krypto could sleep in the bedroom--don’t worry, I washed the sheets this morning--while your dad and I slept on the couch bed.” Clark explained this as the three of them had mini… Damian wasn’t sure what they were but he assumed it was supposed to be a parfait of some sort. (He, for once, wasn’t complaining because it was actually rather good.) Dinner had been homemade pizza. Bruce even pointed out that it was vegetarian, like Damian.

At Clark’s plan, the teenager raised an eyebrow. “Father, on a couch bed?”

The image almost made him want to laugh. Surely, Bruce would toss and turn.

“It used to be mine, actually,” Bruce told him. “When we had an apartment together.”

He was at a loss for words.

“We were going to watch a _Terminator_ marathon, if you’re interested,” Clark offered. Krypto barked, wagging his tail, at the suggestion.

He didn’t want to be the odd man out so he shrugged. “Why not?”

After everyone got ready for bed, they piled on the bed. Clark feigned a look of betrayal when Krypto sat next to Damian. The man was a bit of a goofball, which earned him a night of peace where Damian was concerned. He had vowed silently to himself that he would find some way to end this relationship though.

Maybe.

* * *

Damian fell asleep sometime during _Rise of the Machines_. Bruce noticed first because he was leaning against him like he had when he was younger.

“Are you alright?” Clark asked him.

“Of course. I just…” He smiled. “I could get used to this.”

“Really now?”

“Yeah.” Bruce put his arm around Clark who instantly leaned against him. the older man had to hold in a laugh--the reporter was like a giant kitten.

“I could too,” he said after a moment.

* * *

Damian padded into the kitchen. If it weren’t for Krypto getting up and wagging his tail, Clark would have never known that the teenager had come in.

“Good morning.” He pushed a mug of coffee in his direction. According to Alfred, it was prepared exactly the same way that the teen liked it. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Go ahead.”

Clark took a deep breath. “I was adopted--abandoned as a baby, actually--and even though I loved my parents, I wanted to know what my birth parents were like. Even know, I wonder what my life would have been like if my biological parents had raised me instead of the Kents.”

“Okay…”

The older man took a sip of his own coffee. “I can see where your coming from, wanting your parents to get back together.”

Damian flinched. No one had /ever/ called him out on it before, not even Bruce.

“I’m not trying to replace her, just like the Kents didn’t try to replace my birth parents. I know that it sounds presumptuous but I’d like to stay in your life and Bruce’s. I’d like to be in yours as sort of an addition to your mother.”

He blinked back stupid tears. “Did my father put you up to it?” he snarled, trying to cover it up.

“No, of course not.”

“No, because he doesn’t want a future with you! You’re just a gold digger and-and you can’t just come into my-our-life!”

Clark stood there, stunned, while Damian stormed off, shoving his feet into shoes and walking out.

“That could have gone better,” the reporter told Krypto.

He thought that Damian was just going to walk to the end of the hall or take a lap around the apartment building, not be gone for half an hour. Clark knew that he didn’t have long before Bruce woke up and he felt panic start to rise up--had Damian even been to Metropolis before?

He clipped Krypto’s leash to his collar and got his own shoes on, scribbled a not for Bruce saying that they’d all gone for a walk, and that they would be back soon.

* * *

“Damian?”

The teen looked up to see a pair of blue-eyed, black haired women standing in front of him--Zatanna Zatara and Diana Prince.

“What are you doing here by yourself?” Diana said, taking the seat next to him while Zatanna took the other.

“I… I ran out of Father’s boyfriend’s apartment.”

Zatanna snapped her fingers. “That’s what Clark was trying to tell us! It makes so much more sense than ‘Phantom is out of the basement.’ Here I thought he was babbling about PotO again.”

Diana sighed. “Forgive her. But that brings up an excellent point--Clark was worried about you. What happened?”

“He’s trying to replace Mother!” If anyone would understand, Zatanna would--both of her parents were dead.

The two women exchanged a look. “Dami, baby, chickadee… I don’t think that she’s getting back together with Bruce.”

“Well of course he won’t if he stays with Clark. But-you see,” he blinked back tears, “she’s stopping in Gotham en route to a conference and I thought that maybe I could get us to have dinner together. Pretend to be a real family.”

Diana rubbed his back. “You are a real family, Damian, just a  dysfunctional one.”

“Don’t you want to see your dad happy?” Zee added on. “Clark has always made him really happy.”

“Then how come I never heard of him before?” he asked, exasperated. “Clearly _something_ had to have happened.”

“Yeah, something _did_ happen-” Zee started.

“Zatanna,” Diana warned.

“No!” she snapped. “He needs to know. Talia and Bruce were temporarily separated and Bruce was with Clark--just romantically--when they found out your mother was pregnant. Clark bowed out like the gentleman he is and while he tried to be a part of your life, Talia forbad him. Bruce didn’t have much say in the matter because Talia threatened to take you away from him.”

“Oh.”

“There you are!” They all turned when they heard Clark’s voice. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you. Oh, good morning Zee, Diana. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah!” Zatanna clapped him on the back. “Just catching up with the not-so-little sprout. Here I had hoped that I wouldn’t be the shortest anymore.”

Diana gave Damian a smile before getting up. “We were just talking about you, actually.”

“You were? All good things I hope.”

Damian stood up. “Very good, actually. I think that an apology is order. I… seemed to have judged you too quickly. I’m sorry, Clark. Would you forgive me?”

The older man smiled. “Of course! Now, we should get back before Bruce wakes up or he might feel obligated to attempt breakfast by himself. Ladies, would you like to join us?”

“Oh no, we have a brunch we should be getting ready for,” Diana explained. “Thank you for the offer though. Be sure to tell Bruce that we said hi.”

* * *

When they got back, Bruce was already dressed but thankfully had not touched anything in the kitchen. “There’s my two favorite guys. I was wondering where you’d run off to.”

Clark shrugged and silently went into the kitchen after unclipping Krypto’s collar. Damian could only imagine that this was because he was expecting him to tell Bruce everything--but what good would that do? He wasn’t going to twist the truth so that Bruce hated the man. More importantly, Diana and Zee had seemed so sure that Clark made Bruce hapy, and the more he thought about it, the more he wanted that for his father.

So he didn’t say anything.

He especially didn’t say anything when he saw the small velvet box underneath the tips of his father’s fingers.

Clark came in a minute later with coffee for everyone. Surely his eyes must have grazed, at least, over the ring box, but he didn’t say anything. He sat down in his chair and sighed, rubbing his eyes.”Clark,” Bruce said softly. “Are you alright?”

Damian smiled when he looked over at him. He managed a smile before answering Bruce. “Yeah, of course.”

“Good.” His hand covered the velvet box. “There’s something that I want to ask you?”

Clark raised an eyebrow, “Yeah?”

Bruce hummed. “Clark, would you do me the honor of marrying me?” As he asked the question, he transitioned to kneeling.

His eyes widened. “Y-yes, Bruce!”

Damian smiled a little wider as his father slid the simple band onto Clark’s ring finger.

Maybe he didn’t mind the reporter after all.

 


End file.
